The Crazy Rambley thing
by Carrot3
Summary: Okokokok...I know this isn't a fanfic...but It's kind of in the fashion of HNB and I guarantee it'll fry your braincell!Review please! Flames welcome, I know this is stupid. It has to do with...nothing in particular, really..blah blah blah...so sue me. XP


HI! Hi hi hih hi hih hi. Guess what! I just woke up and yes, unfortunately, i slept, BUT ONLY FOR 10 Minuites, you damned monkey nut! I sacrafice thee to my cream cheese. Mmmmkay, so! Yes i just waked up. but, if i did wake up, how come i didnt know i was sleeping? OoOoOoOoO...mysterious-ness-ness. I wanna chololate chuhuahua. How come there is those u's in chihUahUa? You dont pronounce them like you do to toe jam. I am refrencing to peanuts, not. WHEEE! Bobo the ham hock says: I like beef. I am a cannibal. Mwahahahahaha, Smacky smacky smacky smacky smacky! Chicken s are lovely pets because they cluck and they flap but cant fly and..HEYY! WHAT'S UP WITH FLIGHTLESS FOWLS? I DO NOT KNOW! Blah blah blah. I loooves my little butt. Oh yes. UHm..hey I know what. NO! Yes. noyes? It's like noise, but with a "Y" I wuv me widdle kitty-kins yesh i dooo! Mwahahahaha. It's uhm... I dunno what time it is right now because my speefy digital clock died of a heart attack and it died. yep. so now i have no clocks. NOT EVEN A WATCH! NOOO WATCH! HOW DARE THOSE FLYING PILLOW CASES ATTACK MY GROIN! Moo. I want a piece of cheese but I have mustard. Does this make sense to you? Because it makes no sense to me alot yes. o_O I MADE A FACEY-THING! Wheee. kiss my flat pork. Tire! I want a crow bar. chocolate chip cookies are the sit, man! that's how my fiend robert talks. he says that things are "The shit" alot, but i dont know how things can be the shit when shit is shit that comes from your ass. WoW. Monkeyfish. BOBBOBBOB! Im going to eat your brain cavity, now, ok? Cactus. That, my fiends, is the call of the aardvark. it goes.."CACTUS! CACTUS!" Because it gets poked by a cactus alot. Arthur is a aardvark. he eats ants and pants and schmants. What are schmants you ask? THEY ARE TOP SECRET BIONIC PANTS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT BUT NOW YOU DO CAUSE YOU JUST READ THIS! PooP. That is a fun word. PooP. What is poop, really? it is a brown mass of shit. like robert says, it's THE shit. There is some guy on the radio now who says his name is Howard happy. thats a gay name. I would never marry a d00d with the last name of "Happy" but it would be pretty freakin' funny if the d00d was never happy and was always sad cause then I'd name him Howaed sad. but then it wouldnt make sense cause he would me a oxy-moron like jumbo shrimp from bubba gump shrimpin'. Yeup. that's raght. MmMmMmMkay that is my speef ramble for the day of today because i am not in a rambling ish mood.well, hiey=hoe, there. I like hoes. I'm verry happy and i enjoy hoes. not the kind hormonally challenged fat guys screw, but the kind you use in a garden. the ones you well..hoe with. HEE HEE!I have no idea what or hoo I am because iM'm a monkey and yes. no. HEHEHEH! I'm giggling like a happy schoolgirl now because i am giggling giggly-ey. mmyep. I dunno what i just doed/ yes. arrrgh! TE JAM! It scares my mom. She stuffs turkeys witht hem and..uhm..I forgot. but yes. I know..someone..but..yea. I forgot who I knowed. Why is there a k in know? its not like we actually sau the k, case then it would be ka-noed and it would be all weird and gay and stuff like fish nuggets and porn. YES, YOU BASTARTDS, PORN.It's the stuff that this guy named McRed likes,. he's an eternally horny football player. I despise footbal with pure nugat-filled despiseyness. because i just do. YES, PEOPLE. YES. I do despise. like cock-roaches. cock is also another name for rooster, didja Know that NO1 YOU DIDNT! HA! Now you are all more intelligent because of my cool smartness. Mmmmmmyeppp..God I love squee. He's such a ...squee. I think he;s like one of those latex dog skwweky toys that skweek when you skwwz them. I wonder if i ever was a dog in my past life. I BET I WAS A CUCUMBER~SHAPED CANDLE! UI'm a pyromaniac. I love flamey-things. never let me near fire. I'm flammable but yes. I love the flames. they burn like senior satan.Wow I have alot to type. Did you know that all of this is just senselrss ramble that is senseless that amuses your small head Well, yes. it do. it do amuse you. like amusey-things. owwwww my hand-veins hurt. today, i was likced. twice! it was fun-iful. yep. i like the word egg because it has 2 g's instead of 1. Didja know that the kama sutra is sex positions yuep it is. i like to type, sex positions. yum. i wanna pine apple. did you akso know that hitler stuck a pineapple in his ass because he likes to? well, i didnt know that either, but now i do. its lovely, the things you can do with pigs and ice suckys. yep. ice suckys are good for bathing pigs in.i like elephants,. because there large and grey.today i was fooked by an elephant because McRed stck his knee up my ass. I dont know why but it was weird.. The bus-driving lady screamed at him then gave him a siffy happy-face gum candy thing. i put mine od a toothpic so it'd look like a chewed up appy noodle biy, but it just looked like a yucky gum-wad on a stick. yep.Ok this is a half a page! monkey nut. they know how to turn green. CHOCO-WAWA! Like chihuahua but CHOCO. late. yes,..late choco's. they is deliciousssss... WHOO! Life is nifty. Okay, so where should I begin?? HmMmMm....Probly, right here, cause its the beginning of the..eh..page. Ok, so, yess.. Time to begin. although I dont really know what I'm beginning, oh sure, I oculd be beginning something really importhant, but, NO. I'm just rambling mindlessly now, because it's somewhere around 1:16 a.m, and well, yes, I have SkooL Tomorrow and i feel not like sleeping. Bleh.I ask this of you mindless people who are mindlessly reading this now. GO TO SLEEP! WHY ARE YOU UP SO DAMN LATE? You should be in bed, drooling like a fat child, dreaming about cannibalistic pigs! Goddamn, you! ARRGH! I gets me no respect. *Sigh*, well, I assume it's all fair in love and war, but there is no war right now, so I shall ramble, more! Hear my marvelous rambling skillZ! Yup. I bet you can't take much more of the truth, can you? NO! AHA! I didn't think yes. I thinked NO! So I was probably wrong, huh. Yep, I usually am. NO BIGGIE, THOUGH! I like chocolate chihuahuas. They make me soooo happy, with their bulgy eyes of bulgey-ness and their stupid tounges hanging out of theit stupid mouths, and their shameless promotion of Cheap, Greasy Tacos. MY MOM MAKES BETTER MEAT-ROLLS THAN THAT DAMN DOG EVER DID! Boo-ya, chihuahua. Or, as cousin Merle says, "LOOK, BO-BOB! IT'S A CHA-HOOWA-HOOWA DAWG! YEEHAW! LET'S GIT IT!" I despise that cousin merle with pure Nugat-filled despiseyness. Now look what you made me go and do! I do not like the chocolate chihuahuas anymore. It smells of evil meat. EVIL DELI MEAT! *Ahem* My throat hurts, now, yes? Yes. Thats why im not talking and am just doing dumb shit on the internet like telling this one guy that i am going to eat his brain right after i get out of the mental ward next door ro him. HOO BOY, I tell ya, some of these people take threaths of death from complete strabgers over the internet so SERIOUSLY! Sure, I really could be 400 lb. 4 foot tall transvestite, but see, I'm NOT! That's the thing of it. NO one knows anyting anymore, because well, ya see, the internet is all electronic-ey and stuff so you cant talk tot he person your talking to ...like..to really talk to them. WoW...I just confused myself..alot. Gawd, it's now 1:30 a.m. and I am still not SLEEPY! Oh yes. I htink it is because I just drank two whole cuppy thingies of delicioussss chocolate mik=lk, and ate 9 BUTTERFINGER (tm) bar things. they were soo nummy, so I ate the whole damn bag, and now I'm on a sugar high! I've been typing for a minuite, now, cause it's 1:31 am and i am STILL not sleepy! Call ripley's believe it or not, because well, I DON'T KNOW! THEY'RE JUST FUN PEOPLE TO CALL! Guesswhat, you damn computer? It's 1:32 am. another minuite has passed by and im still no more tired or old than i was one minuite ago. HEY LOOK! now it's 1:33 am. spiff. God, I hope I'm confusing you, because I'm already confused Myself. Jeebus, Lord god! I need a sedative or something brcause I weep of non-sleep-feeling-ness-ness-ness. OH WOW! It's currently one thirty fo..no, wait, wait..IT'S ONE THIRTY FIVE AM ! ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! I know how to read a digital clock. How very talented I am. How very fooking talented. I DIDN'T SAY FUCK! IT AS CENSORED WITH "FOOK!" NOT FUCK, I SAY! YOU HEAR ME? NOOOOTTT FUUUCCCKKK!!! *Ahem* yes! now it's 1:36 am. what wonderful things one person can do in 60 seconds. I have much on my mind, now..And it's just pouring out like a cheap bottle of champagne. WHy is there a "G" in champagne? WHY! IT HAS NO OBVIOUS PURPOSE! I think its there just to make it look more french-ish. WOW! It's 1:37 am, now. yessiree, no sigh=ns of weariness or impending doom, yet! just the gross aftertaste of chocolate on more chocolate, but thats just as bad as sleepy-time. w00t! ir's 1:38 . time is going even faster! SPIFF-MAN! I wish for a dollar from a pig's arse. GIVE IT TO ME, WILMA! UH HUH UH HUH! Ilike that song. 1:39 AM, PEOPLE! YAY! ALMOST 1:40! I LOVE THIS CLOCK! Chicken butt do you know what..no i dont cus i am stoned.. yes. big bird sez that. He is a ston-ed animal. 1:40 AM AND ALL IS WELL!!!!! WHEEE! PSYCHOTIC NARCOLEPSY! I have no idea where that came from but i am laughng so very hard right now that my vocal chords are yelling at me to stoppit. I curse thee, chords. 1:41 AM! Yes, i am still not sleepy, as you can see. My typing has become increasingly more annoying to my dust-bunnies, and chickens sleep soundly while the nocturnal fox snatches them up to eat them. 1:42 and my brain is starting to hurt. owww. yes, that's my head, alright. owtch. I is coming so very very close to the end of the muffiny goodness of this page and it's 143. Yes. Chicken goddess.My hands need a rest because they scream with painful hand-screamy noises.YES! ENOUGH HAND REST FOR THESE HAD-THINGS! It's 1:44 am and I tire of my mindless ramble. It its stupid and amusing, yes, but painful for moi, who must type stupid and amusing thingies. it's now 1:45~spiff! Yes. ARRGH! typos slowing me down..must....type...faster..egh...poop. my hands dont go zoom like they did 5 minuites ago. oh well.it's now 1:46!!! REJOICE IN YOUR REJOICE-EY NESS! YAY! PARTY HAT WITH EVIL MATCHING CLOWN! *Hic* I have to drink my pepcid ac capsooles. I fear, My fiends that this is the end. 


End file.
